One Monster To Another
by jesslarhea
Summary: This story is about a hybrid woman, on the run for years… running from her past. Always moving and looking over her shoulder…until the first hour of her twenty-first birthday, when Bella decides to stop and face her past head on when they come.…Little did Bella Swan know, fate has much more in store for her. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_**(One monster to another)**_

_**This is a modern day (Lost Boys/Twilight) Crossover. In this story, the Lost boys do NOT look like they are stuck in the weirdo 80's fashion. No mullets (David)- No belly-showing tank-tops and chaps (Sorry Marco, but showing off your bellybutton is so not for men and never was…not even in the 80's). No crazy wild long hair (Paul and Marco). I think Dwayne was the only normal looking one of the bunch. Though, I see Theo James as Dwayne in the story. Of Course Jai Courtney as David, because he is always who I see as one of my male lead characters and I think he'd make a great David. A young Ryan Phillippe as Marco…yummy! For Paul…just imagine a young blonde haired Dave Franco. And last but not least…Shelley Hennig as Bella Swan. **_

_**(David & Bella…with Dwayne in the middle.**_

* * *

_This story is about a hybrid woman, on the run for years… running from her past. Always moving and looking over her shoulder…until the first hour of her twenty-first birthday, when Bella decides to stop and face her past head on when they come.…Little did Bella Swan know, fate has much more in store for her._

_**Chapter One**_

_(Abandon All Sanity Here)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_~Stop and stay for a while~_

_Friday, September 13, 2019-Midnight_

_**..**_

The moment Bella Swan enters the wild world of Santa Carla California, she suddenly realizes that it's September the 13th…her birthday.

The lonely biker smiles to herself and shakes her head.

'_you are finally twenty one. Lets Party, Chic!' _The voice in her head cheers in her always perky tone.

That loud, and sometimes very obnoxious voice has been her only companion for years now, but Bella refuses to believe that she has lost her mind. The voice is too real like and at times can be a bit clairvoyant. So she just chalks it up to the little bit of venom left in her system, That has changed her in more ways than one.

Back to reality Bella shakes her head, because as her luck would have it, she is just too tired to do much more than find a place to crash tonight. She's also tired of moving from town to town.

So Bella Swan decides right then and there that she'll stay in Santa Carla and face her own personal demons on her own terms if and when they come.

Just after passing the Welcome to Santa Carla sign, Bella glances back over her shoulder, and laughs to herself at the bold spray painted words, on the back of the sign.

'_**The Murder Capital Of The World!'**_

"Well Bells…you've certainly picked the perfect place to stop running. Haven't you?" The tired woman continues to laugh manically to herself as she navigates the narrow road towards the brightly lit city that she can see glowing bright in the distance.

After about a three or four miles of steep cliffs on one side of the road, and nothing but huge trees on the other, Bella comes a fork in the road and abruptly stops her Ducati.

She laughs to herself once again when she sees a smaller sign that says _**(Last Chance Fork) Infamous Santa Carla Boardwalk- Turn Right…AT YOUR OWN RISK!) **_and just below that, it says _**(Safer Bypass Route to Santa Cruz- Turn Left…HAUL ASS FOR 20 MILES AND DON'T STOP…NO MATTER WHAT!)**_

Bella can tell that California's Highway officials didn't have jack shit to do with this sign or the warning on the back of the welcome sign, due to the blood red spray paint used. Someone is seriously trying to warn people away from Santa Carla, and those officials haven't bothered to take any of it down.

Oh well…

Bella laughs to herself once again as she revs the powerful engine of her bike and lets the back tire skid tiny little pebble everywhere. Pelting the hell out of the sign while pointing her bike to the right and towards Santa Carla's infamous Boardwalk, to find a nice hotel to get a good nights rest for once…and to leave another credit card trail for the Cullen's to follow.

And that's pretty much all Bella Swan has been doing for the last three years…cruise into a nondescript tourist trap of a town, get an expensive room for a couple of days with the limitless black Amex credit card that Edward had given her for emergencies, then she'd feed on the first low life she could find.

Bella would rack up a lot of outrageous charges, buying things that she needed, like her bike, food, and clothes. She'd also buy food and clothing for homeless shelters. Several hours before she cruises out of each town, Bella would feed once more before visiting as many ATM's that she could, keeping enough cash for herself to get by for a few days. Then she would give the rest of all that Cullen cash away to anyone that she deemed genuinely deserve her good charity.

After the first time she did this, she thought surely, Carlisle would have the credit card canceled or at least declared stolen…but then she remembered that this credit card is the only way they would ever be able to find her.

…And those bastards are on her trail. No doubt about that.

In the third town she did her charity work, Bella bought a laptop and a digital spy cam, and hid the camera in a decorative tree outside the Grand Hotel and resort in Santa Barbra.

It took the assholes a few days to show up looking for her, but Bella was long gone by then. It was Jasper that sniffed the camera out, but what really shocked her was when he turned and hid it from his wife. The last thing Bella saw before Jasper crushed the tiny camera to dust in his hand, was a sly wink, a broad grin, and a thumps up from the war harden vampire.

Quickly yanking herself from her thoughts, Bella pulls into the wild looking beach town, and begins her mission to find a decent Hotel with outrageous rates…

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

'_**Starlit Motel'… Best motel in town. (Daily rate-$20 a Night- Hourly rate $15 for the first hour- $5 for every hour after.) VACANCY- Rooms available…**_

'_Best motel my pasty little ass…' _Bella thinks to herself as she reads the half lit sign with disdain.

She growls in disgust as she looks over at what seems to be the only motel in this town. Several skeevy looking women that seem like they all are suffering from more than one STD, loitering about or selling themselves near several of the decrepit and filthy looking rooms.

'_A place like Santa Carla, you'd think there would be more hotels then residential houses. At least I'll have plenty of dinner choices in this town…'_

The disgusted woman quickly looks over towards the boardwalk, looking for a nicer hotel that doesn't charge by the freaking hour, her keen eyes taking in everything they land on easily.

After looking past the boardwalk, Bella sighs in pure relief when she spots some sort of Hotel/Resort/Casino right on the beach.

'_Now how the hell do I get there from here on my bike? Do I drive on the sand? Do I have to circle around the fairgrounds behind the boardwalk? Do I park my bike here and walk…'_

Bella looks back at the HOE-tel that looks as if it should have been condemned back in the fucking 80's. Then her eyes glance over the shady looking parking lot, where she can clearly see several men and women standing right under a bright as fuck streetlight, selling or buying shit that was probably made from sinus medication and every cleaning supply you would find under your kitchen sink.

'_Fuck no! I am not leaving my bike here.'_

Quickly putting as much distance between her and crack-hoe haven, Bella decides to just look for a road or something that will take her to the other side of the boardwalk.

Pulling up closer to the crowded walkway, bustling with hundreds of people. Bella glances around her, looking for fucking main street or something…_'because every town in the continental US has a main street, right…'_

Bella grins when she sees a bike lane on the wooden walkway that separates the beach from the shops.

'_Perfect!'_ Bella grins and heads that way, slowing her bike so she doesn't use one of these idiots as a speed-bump. Seriously, dumb ass fuckers everywhere…fucking walking/staggering in a no pedestrian zone.

"Hey! Watch were you're going, you crazy bitch!" Some weirdo with a pink Mohawk yells out when _he _almost walks into her bike.

"Fuck off, you metal-head reject!" Bella yells right back at the weirdo, loud enough for him to hear her.

Laughing hard at the face the idiot makes at her, Bella continues on down the boardwalk.

Though as soon as she turns forward again, she has to lock her brakes up and drop her right foot to the ground while skidding to a stop sideways to control the bike better, making it easier to stop without crashing, and to avoid running over a little kid…that was just shoved to the ground, right into her path by a few guys that look as if they all could be the weirdo metal-head rejects retarded cousin's.

'_Mohawk's all around…' _Bella rolls her eyes at all the freaks and weirdos that seem to gravitate to her. Everywhere she goes, it never fails. _'One freak to another, I guess.'_

"What the fuck is wrong with you idiots?!" The pissed off biker yells as she stomps the kickstand down before jumping off her bike, in damn near one swift and very graceful move.

Bella quickly holds her hand out to help the boy up. Though, just as she lifts him to his feet, she notices the kid has a busted lip and a bruise now forming on his right cheek.

'_Oh it's fucking on, you assholes!"_

Making sure she place herself between the kid and the Mohawk morons, so he doesn't get hurt when she hands these idiots their ass' for hurting the boy in the first place.

Bella looks at the two lowlifes in disgust as she leans on the balls of her feet, preparing to pounce and show these assholes how it feels to tango with someone that can actually fight back...

"What's it to you, hoe?" Mohawk number one that yelled at her moments ago, laughs as he walks up and tries to shove the kid back down to the ground.

Bella growls low in her chest as she reach her hand out and grabs the fuckers wrist before he can even touch the kid behind her, without ever once glancing his way. "Touch him one more fucking time and this hand belongs to me, asshole."

Unbeknownst to Bella, the boy behind her is the only one to hear her inhuman growl…Though, he's not the only one to hear the bones in the pink Mohawk dude's hand and arm snapping in several places when the woman applies more pressure to the guys wrist, and then twists his appendage…in a way a wrist or an arm should never be twisted.

"Now…" The pissed off woman purrs in a slightly seductive, yet commanding tone as she somehow tightens her hold even more on the now crying man's wrist. "…this will be the only warning you, or anyone that even remotely looks like you, will get. So you all better fucking listen good, and spread the word to all your metal-head idiot friends as well." The woman smiles and does some kind of karate-spin and kick, sending the guy with the broken appendage right into his two buddies.

The three Mohawk douche bags crash to the ground hard and then look up at the woman in fear as she leans over them and sneers loudly. "If I ever see anyone on this boardwalk bullying or mistreating a child in anyway, like you three were just doing. I'll cut your tiny disease infested dicks off with a fucking butter knife and make you eat them as you slowly bleed to death!"

Bella straightens up and smiles a wickedly cruel smile when she senses their fear as they scramble off the ground and run off into the crowd. Snorting and rolling her eyes when she sees that a few men in the crowd that stopped to watch the show, are now cringing and cupping their package for protection.

Bella holds her hand out to the kid once more and smiles a sweet smile down at him. "Come on, kiddo, I'll escort you to wherever you need to go."

"Thanks for helping me with those guys, Miss. I'm Laddie, by the way. What's your name?" The small boy smiles at the woman that saved him as he takes her hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Laddie. I'm Bella Swan…and you are more than welcome, kiddo. Though, I need no thanks for helping you out with those over grown idiots." Bella shakes the boys tiny hand dramatically, just to make him laugh. "Now, where do we find your parents?"

Laddie lets out a sigh as the pretty lady leads him over to her sleek black and very fast looking motorcycle.

"I live with my brothers and…Star." He mumbles, but Bella clearly heard him. "They're all here somewhere, but I couldn't find anyone. That's what I was doing when those guys started picking on me."

"Why did they leave you on your own, Laddie?" Bella frowns as she notices that she's already feeling highly protective of this adorable kid.

"My brothers don't _ever_ leave me by myself…it's Star that's always leaving me on my own." Laddie shrugs just before Bella lifts him up and sets him on her bike.

"Who is Star?" Bella asks as she adjust her backpack on her shoulders better, then kicks the stand back and begins to walk her bike forward as Laddie continues to talk like they've known each other for years instead of only minutes.

'_Feels that way at least…' _Laddie and Bella both think as they grin at each other. Though neither one voice their thoughts on that.

"Star, she's my…I guess you can call her my nanny, but she hates me more than she hates my brothers for making…" Laddie stops and clears his throat nervously before continuing. "…and every time my brothers bring us here and let us go off on our own, she waits until I get distracted so she can get away from me. I always get distracted by something, and by the time I realize I'm alone…she's nowhere to be found."

Laddie lifts his hand and points her in the general direction, where Dave and the boys always park their bikes.

"Have you told your brothers that this Star person is leaving you by yourself all the time?" Bella asks as she balances, steers, and pushes the heavy bike like it weighs nothing.

Laddie's eyes widen as he shakes his head rapidly. "Heck no…she told me that if I ever snitched on her, she would give me to the Nazi gang, and my brothers would never know what happened to me, or where to find me because the gang would kill me before my brothers knew I was even missing. I just let my brothers think that I'm always ditching her, even though I get in trouble for it every time…but it's better than not ever seeing my brothers again."

Bella stops walking and growls too low for any humans to hear. Though Laddie hears her just fine, but says nothing…not wanting to have to explain how he was able to hear something that he shouldn't have been able to hear.

Little does Laddie know, Bella already knows that the child is a vampire/human hybrid. Just as she is…only Bella is sorta mixed with a different breed of vampire.

'_Yeah…my oh so loving ex-fiance thought he'd sucked all of James' venom from my wrist that fateful day when the hunter caught up to me in Phoenix…killed my mother and father right in front of me, and then the bastard bit me…just before Jasper took his head.' _Bella thinks to herself, then rolls her eyes at her thought process. _'Damn it, Bells, are you trying to cause yourself pain, thinking about your parents?'_

'_Probably…'_

Anyway, Edward and his _lovely family_ found out pretty damn quick that Bella was changing into something that wasn't quite Venom Vampire. So Eddie boy and Carlisle were gonna _try _to find a way to turn her back into a human.

'_Even if it kills you, Bella…' _Edward had told her in a loving yet sickening sorta way. _'…as long as you stay human.'_

That was the day that Bella politely told the Edward and the rest of the Cullen family, to go fuck themselves. Then the deadly woman gave the vampires the slip, and disappeared without a trace. Before she left though, she showed Edward Cullen and his family that she was trained to take care of herself, by her father…who was a decorated navy seal for five years. Then he join the Special Forces and became a Sargent on a top secret Black-Ops team for ten years.

Charlie Swan did all this before he retired from the military completely, at the age of 40, and then he became the highly respected Chief of Police in the small town of Forks, Washington.

The Cullen's learned quickly, that from the year Bella was able to walk, her deadly father trained her to be just as deadly as he was.

Bella Swan was never a weak simpering little girl. She could and did, kick their ass's once James' venom was added to her system…making Bella Swan extremely deadly to everyone around her…even to vampires.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I want your thoughts…please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome to Neverland_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Bella! Are you alright?"

Bella is suddenly broken from her thoughts when Laddie starts snapping his fingers in her face to get her attention.

She turns her head and gives the adorable little boy a big smile, letting him know that she's fine, before she starts walking again. "Sorry, kiddo. I kind of got lost in thought there for moment. I get distracted a lot too."

Laddie nods as he points his finger to his right as he continues to giggle at her silly antics. "There's my brothers bikes, but I don't see them anywhere though." Laddie shrugs his tiny shoulders. "They should be coming back here pretty soon. Will you wait for them with me, Bella? I want you to meet them…"

"Not only am I gonna wait with you, I will also be fixing this Star problem for you as well…" Bella holds her hand up and shakes her head when Laddie starts to protest. "I won't let her do a damn thing to you, hun…and I'm sure your bothers won't let her do anything to you either. If I need to, I'll be your personal bodyguard for as long as you need me. Okie dokie, Kiddo?"

"Why does Laddie need a bodyguard?" Bella hears a deep commanding voice coming from behind her, causing her to smile as she slowly turns to face Laddie's brothers. "And just who the hell are…"

"Hey Guys! This is Bella…she saved me from a few Nazi's when they were trying to beat me up. You should have seen it…she kicked their butts! She even made their new leader cry and run away…"

"Did she now?" Laddie nods excitedly then rolls his eyes when the guy lifts Laddie's chin, looking at his busted lip and bruised cheek. "We'll discuss all that in little while…alright, kiddo?"

Bella raises her eyebrow when the muscular and very gorgeous man turns back to her and stares down at her like he just saw the sun for the very first time.

"Hi…I'm Bella Swan." Bella smiles at the gorgeous man in front of her, ignoring the new fluttering feelings, forming rapidly deep within her soul...for now. "And we all have a serious problem that needs your immediate attention."

"Now what problem would that be, beautiful?" A tall, tanned, and very sexy guy that is wearing torn jeans and a tight T-shirt, defining every delicious muscle, asks her…the same hot guy that is now lifting Laddie off her bike causing her to tense.

If his tone didn't show his full concern and love for little Laddie, Bella would have quickly snatched the kid away from him, and hauled ass.

Bella looks over all the guys that Laddie said are his brothers, and then smiles as she senses that they are all the traditional type of vampire, but she doesn't feel any malice from them…especially not towards Laddie. They all seem to really care about the kid a lot…considering she can tell that none of them are blood related…well, not from a human stand point.

Her swift glance over each guy allows Bella to take in every detail quickly and without looking like a gawking idiot.

The Rocker looking guy with the shaggy short blonde hair sticking out in every direction, is actually really hot in that party animal sort of way. His wide grin is infectious, and Bella can tell that he's the fun loving, and energetic type. Always looking for a wild party and never down in the dumps…unless he's run out of that weed she can smell on him. Bella can also tell he'll be the wild big brother type that's always trying to corrupt her…if she's allowed to stick around long enough.

The shortest guy in their pack looks to be the shy type as he bites his thumb nail, but Bella can tell that he can kick some serious ass if need be. He's adorable with his short wavy blonde hair slightly sticking out of his blood red beanie, his slight muscular build, big blue eyes, and that sweet as sin baby face that more than likely gets him anything he wants. She can tell this one will be the more serious, level headed big brother type. Again…that is if she is allowed to stick around these guys long enough.

As Bella looks over at tall dark and sexy as he listens to Laddie describe how Bella had saved him earlier, she can't help but to smile at the sight of him interacting with Laddie. It's like the two are father and son, and she can tell that this man is Laddie's hero as well.

Damn…this man is seriously drool worthy with his short dark hair, tucked back into a dark gray beanie. Dark soulful eyes and that five o'clock shadow, dusting across the tan skin of his chiseled jaw. With his nicely built frame…damn. Add all that with the whole father of the year vibe, and Bella honestly thinks her ovaries have started functioning again. Bella can also feel that same fluttery feeling within her soul, grow greater as she look him over.

'_No big brother vibes from that man…that's for damn sure.'_

Finally, Bella drags her eyes back to the man that spoke to her when they first walk up to her and Laddie.

Now this dangerously sinful vampire is easily the sexiest man she has ever laid eyes on. He's entire body looks to be made of solid muscle. He's taller than the two other blondes, but around the same height as the dark hair DILF. His dark blonde hair is cropped shorter than the others…and he also has a nice five o'clock shadow on his strong jaw.

Damn, this dangerous man has Bella biting her bottom lip as she openly checks him out.

'_Well Bella…you just eye fucked two men that you just met. I guess it's a damn good thing you don't want to call either one of them your brother…that would just be weird.'_

All of her appraising and ogling only lasted a few seconds tops, so her appraisal of the men doesn't seem to get too awkward.

"How about you guys introduce yourselves, and then we all can find someplace a little more private to discuss some very important matters…without all these nosey ass people wandering around us while pretending to not listen in on our conversation."

David, as Laddie had called him and the obvious leader of the group, looks Bella up and down as he steps closer to her with a very sexy smirk playing on his, oh so kissable lips.

Taking her hand in his, David winks as he presses his lips to the back of her hand, causing her heart to skip a beat. "I'm David." He straightens back to his full height, reluctantly releasing Bella's hand as he points over at the two other blondes in their group. "That's Marco, and Paul…and over there with Laddie, is Dwayne…"

"A pleasure, Beautiful…" Dwayne gives Bella a sexy little grin as he walks back over to her and takes her hand, then leans down to presses a soft, and slightly open mouth kiss to the back of her hand as well, prompting the little boy on his back to roll his eyes and giggle at them.

As Dwayne straightens back to his full height, he adjusts and shifts Laddie from his back so he can set the boy back on his own two feet. He then gives Bella another sexy wink before moving around her towards his bike. "Welcome to Santa Carla."

"What makes you think I'm new around here, Dwayne?"

"You have the look of someone that's been running…searching for a place to belong, for a long time. We all know that look, Bella." Dwayne gives her this intense stare as all the guys mount their bikes.

"Though, I think it's safe to say the days of you searching and running are over, sweetheart." Helping Laddie on the back of his bike, Dwayne continues to stare into her eyes as she walks her bike passed his, then stops next to David.

Bella grins over her shoulder at the gorgeous man for a few more seconds, then looks up at David as she straddles her bike. "This conversation involves the dumb ass woman that you guys had watching Laddie tonight. Laddie said her name is Star. She needs to be there to, so you guys won't have to hunt her ass down when I'm done telling you what Laddie told me tonight."

"Laddie…has Star done something to you?!" David quickly looks back at Laddie and then growls when Laddie nods his head with tears in his eyes.

Bella places her hand on David's shoulder and then notices that the guys, and even Laddie are all shocked when David visibly relaxes at just her touch. "Not here…"

Nodding to her, David looks over his shoulder at his boys. "Lets find Star and then head to the cave, guys."

At David's command, the five bikers, including Bella begin to slowly cruise their bikes down the boardwalk looking for Star…and it only takes a few minutes for them to find the gypsy bitch walking with some guy.

David suddenly stops and growls, prompting the rest to stop with him.

"Where are you going, Star?" David asks coolly while giving the Gypsy looking woman a murderous glare.

The woman snaps her wide eyes to David then looks back at the guy she was with…the guy that seriously reminds Bella of Edward, with his broody and sour demeanor.

"We were just going for a ride…this is Michael. Michael this is David and that's..." Star tries to introduce the guys, but David just rolls his eyes at her then gives her a pointed look, shutting her the hell up.

Any other night, David would seriously fuck with the guys head and then kill him, but they have more pressing matters to deal with, it seems…plus, he and Dwayne were both just itching to get more acquainted with Bella.

'_Oh yes…it seems that their undead life was about to get a whole lot better.'_

Suddenly Star's dumb ass, seems to think she's free to go whore around now. So she moves towards Michael and starts to climb on the back of the guys slow as fuck, piece of shit motorcycle.

"STAR!"

'_Holy shit, Bells…me thinks we are in love.'_

Star finally understands that David is pissed at her and she wisely turns away from Michael, and slowly walks over towards David's bike.

Star lifts her leg to climb on behind David then stops and takes a slow step back when David growls and shakes his head at her.

"Ride with Marco." David snaps at the bitch.

"What? Goddamn it!" Marco groans in annoyance as Star climbs on behind him. "Seriously? Why the hell am I being punished?"

David ignores Marco's complaining as he looks over at Bella, and smirks at her when he notices that she has a damn near constant growl rumbling in her chest as she stares at Star with narrowed eyes.

Snapping her eyes up at David when he reaches out and squeezes her thigh that's closest to him.

"You alright, darlin?" David smirks as he leans over and whispers in Bella's ear causing her to shiver.

Bella stiffly nods her head just as David leans back and winks at her as he gives her thigh one more squeeze. "Well then, beautiful…lets see if you can keep up."

Ignoring the human guy that is now looking at David in anger, they all rev their engines in sync, before taking off like bats out of hell.

Speeding down the boardwalk, and then flying down a wide set of stairs that leads to the beach, Bella laughs loudly as they all weave in and out throngs of people partying around bonfires.

Pushing their bikes as fast as they'll go, they all zoom down the beach at top speed, and only slowing a tiny bit when they drive into a slightly wooded area. After a few minutes of bobbing and weaving their way around the trees and brush, the bikers finally start getting closer to the cliffs.

Bella looks over at David and grins knowingly at the determined look in his eyes. Bella looks out ahead of her and smirk when she realizes what David is planning to do.

It's now only Bella and David racing at top speed towards the cliffs edge. Thinking the sexy woman would bail out, Davids eyes widen when she doesn't.

They both slam on their brakes at the same time and far enough back that the front tire of their bikes would stop right on the edge of the cliff.

Both bikes stop just in time, but Bella actually leans forward and lifts her back tire in the air when she stopped abruptly, balancing her bike on one tire at the very edge of the cliff.

Thinking she's about to go over, David quickly jumps off his bike and lets it crash to the ground as he reach out to grab Bella's back tire to pull her back and out of danger. Though, before David could reach her, Bella laughs wildly as she bounces her bike backwards on the front tire, then finally lets her back tire hit the ground when she's moved her bike far enough away from the edge.

"Holy Shit!" Bella looks over her shoulder at Paul when he yells out, and sees the boys are all gaping at her. "That was fucking awesome, hot mama!"

Bella chuckles and shakes her head at the overgrown kid. She quickly turns her eyes back to David when she feels his hand against her cheek. "I can already see that you'll be the death of me, woman."

"Shit!" David groans when he looks back to his bike that is now on its side.

Shaking his head as he lifts his bike up, and then walks it toward where the guys have all parked their bikes, with Bella walking hers right beside him.

"Where did everyone go?" Bella asks him when she sees that her and David are alone.

"You'll see…hey Bella, can I ask you something before we head in?" David parks his bike and then turns to her, smiling at her when he sees her nodding her head yes. "What are you exactly? I can tell you are more than human, but I can't figure out what it is I'm sensing in you."

Bella sighs as she parks her bike next to David's, then quickly turns back to him with a small smile. "I had planned to tell you guys my story after you've dealt with that skank, Star, but since it's you that's asking, I'll tell you now…" Bella takes a deep breath as she sets her backpack on the seat of her bike, then looks back up at David as she starts telling him the short version of her story.

"Several years ago I was bitten by a Venom Vampire. I was actually dating a different vampire at the time, but he and his family didn't want me with them forever, so Edward sucked the venom out of my vein's, along with damn near half of my blood supply." Bella removes her cuff bracelet and shows David the bite mark. "Though as it turns out, I still have traces of venom in my system and over the years it's made me stronger, and faster. I can also sense things that no ordinary human would ever be able to sense."

Bella stops when David takes her hand in his and he drags his fingers over her wrist where James bit her. Her body shivering at his touch. "I know that you've already sensed what we are, Bella. So, besides the fact that we're traditional vampires, what else can you sense from us?"

Bella looks down then back up into Davids eyes as she grins slowly. "How bad you and Dwayne both want me as your mate…though I can't tell if you want me separately or if you both want me together."

"You belong to both of us, Bella. We're both your mates." David leans down and slowly drags his mouth across Bella's parted lips. "I want you to drink my blood, Bella, and become more like us. You are already family to Marco, and Paul…to Laddie. We all want you here, where you belong."

"Well then, lover…" Bella coyly drags hand up David's chest and around to his broad back. Leaning up on her toes, Bella drags the tip of her tongue up the shell of David's ear then whispers softly. "Why don't you show me my new home."

"This isn't actually our home anymore, Bella…" David chuckles as he takes her hand and leads her down a steep flight of stairs. "This is sort of our haven now. The boys, Laddie, and I call this place our clubhouse, and you are the only person to know about this place now. Well besides us lost boys and _Star_. We actually own a secluded beach house just south of here."

"Well then, David…" Bella smiles as she leans up and presses her lips to David's cheek. "…I feel honored you guys decided to show me a place, that I can tell, is very special to you all."

David groans at feel of her warm breath on his skin. Quickly leaning down a little, he lifts her up off the uneven ground and jumps down into the well lit cave. The moment the two make into the cave Bella is sudden lifted out of David's hold and into strong tan arms.

"Welcome to Neverland, baby…" Dwayne whispers softly into Bella's ear as her body slowly slide down the length of his, her feet finally touching the ground.

Once Dwayne has Bella back on her feet, she smiles up at the sexy silly man then chuckle as she shake her head. "You guys are nuts."

"So you're staying?!" Paul shouts as he and Marco both run up to her and hug the stuffing out of her. "HELL YEAH! Bout damn time we got us a worthy sister around here!"

Bella looks over at Star when Paul says that and smirks at the woman and waves her over once Paul and Marco finally release her. "Hey, Star…can you come over here please?"

"Who the fuck are you? And what the hell is going on?" Star huffs as she stomps her way over to Bella. "What?"

Not caring that Star, being a half traditional vampire, is stronger than Bella...and the moment Star is within her reach, Bella snaps her hand out and wraps her fingers tightly around the Gypsy's neck, lifting the shorter woman off the ground.

"Lets you and I get a few things straight before I hand you over to David…" Bella growls and walks the girl over to one of the couches around the fountain, throwing the bitch hard into the cushions. Then Placing her hand on the back of the couch, and leaning over the gasping bitch. "It's one thing to leave a child alone in a crowded place such as the boardwalk. Leaving Laddie alone to be bullied and hurt by sick and twisted men, whenever you damn well please, and then allowing that sweet little boy to take the fall and get into trouble for_ "ditching" _you." Bella glances over at David then growls as she looks back down at the trashy woman in front of her. "…It's a whole other brand of fucked in the head, when you threaten to sell Laddie to disgusting, and dangerously depraved men if he ever tells his brothers about how you treat him. How you wait for him to get distracted before you disappear…well guess what, honey? I'm here now and if you so much as breathe the wrong way in Laddie's direction, let alone go anywhere near him…I'll keep you in a pit so the boys and I can use you as an emergency blood bag…well, this is only if David and Dwayne don't decide to just snap you scrawny neck and be done with your vermin ass."

The moment that Bella is finished talking she looks back over at David and Dwayne, quickly realizing that Star won't survive the next twenty minutes, and from the vamped out and murderous expressions on both her guys faces, Stars death is gonna be very painful.

"You gotta be one fucked in the head to do what you did. Let alone doing that kind of bullshit to _Laddie_, who is adored by very dangerous vampires. Damn, you are stupid…" Bella chuckles and nods her head towards her now growling mates, as they both silently move closer to her. "…and it looks like we won't need to worry about you for too much longer though."

"I…I didn't do…David, you don't believe this bitch…do you?" Star stutters then glares up at Bella.

Though Star's glare drops fast when David growls loudly at her.

"You remember when Max told you about mates? How mates cannot lie to each other?" David grins down at Star as he and Dwayne place themselves behind Bella. Both wrapping their arms around her. "I would like you to meet Bella Swan…mine _and _Dwayne's mate."

Star begins to tremble as she wildly looks around, realizing quickly that she has seriously fucked up, and that no one will save her…that there is no escape from the demons that have been wanting her dead for a long time now. Max has been the only thing stopping them from ending her, but now he is no longer here to stop them.

'_I should have left with Michael tonight when I had the chance…' _Tears begin to pour from Star's eyes when she remembers Michael. The man that she realized tonight was her mate…her mate that she'll never see again.

Bella winks at the soon to be dead woman just before Dwayne then David kiss her lips softly but quickly. Bella chuckles as both men begin to advance towards the now crying skank.

Bella backs up and away from the couch a little bit, to give her mates room to work. Though as soon as David and Dwayne are standing shoulder to shoulder right in from of Star, Bella slides her hands up both their strong backs, then grips their shoulders.

Standing on her toes, Bella whisper seductively between the two murderous vampires. "Make it hurt, _my mates_."

As the snarling begins, Bella backs further away and motions for a shock and seriously pissed off Paul and Marco, to bring her Laddie and help her distract him while Dwayne and David drag the now screaming Gypsy outside.

"Are you alright little man?" Marco smiles down at the boy as he hands Laddie a game controller as they all get settled on the pillow covered floor. He then leans over to turn on the giant projector TV that covers a big portion of the cave wall.

"Yeah." Laddie nods as he leans back to lay his head on Bella's bent knees as he starts his game. "I never liked Star at all. David should have drained her a year ago…the day Max brought her here to take care of me."

Laddie suddenly jumps when a blood curdling scream reaches all their ears. Bella quickly stops running her fingers though Laddies hair and places her hands over his ears. He looks up at her and rolls his eyes with a big grin, not putout in the least at her protectiveness towards him.

"Get use to my protective nature towards you, kiddo." Bella chuckles as she leans down and kisses his forehead, then her and the three boys sit quietly while watching Laddie play his game.

About ten minutes later Bella jumps damn near out of her skin when Dwayne plops down to the floor right next to her, on her left and David does the same on her right.

Bella smiles down at Laddie as David wraps his arm around her waist, while Dwayne wraps his around her shoulders…both holding her tightly between them.

"You guys alright?" Bella looks to both of them in turn, her eyes locking and staying on Davids as he nods his head with a chuckle.

"A week ago after I staked my sire, Max, we all decided that Star was no longer needed if she didn't fully turn within the week…like I ordered her to." David shrugs. "The bitch was stupid enough to not take me seriously, so we just went ahead and got it out of the way a few days before her expiration date."

"Plus, no one_ ever_ hurts my son…" Dwayne mumbles with his lips pressed against Bella's neck, causing her to let out a small moan.

"Well then…I guess it's story time, boys." Bella smiles at Laddie as he stops his game then jumps to his feet, holding his hand out to Bella to help her off the floor. "Such an adorable little gentleman."

The guys and Bella all follow the blushing little Laddie over to the couches to get comfy for story time.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**More thoughts…please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

After a few hours of telling the boys her life story and how it all led her to Santa Carla, Bella smiles down at a sleeping Laddie in her lap.

"Since it's about ten minutes till sun up, you guys are staying here today right?" At David's nod, Bella smiles down at the adorable kid sleeping in her lap. "Where does Laddie sleep? I'll get him tucked in before I head out."

"I'll take him, Bells." Before Bella could get to her feet and take Laddie to his bed, Marco has already lifted the boy off her lap and disappeared down a dark hallway with Paul right behind them. "See ya tonight, Bells!"

"Sleep tight, boys!" Bella laughs as she shouts back to them after both Marco and Paul yell out their goodbyes from somewhere deep in the cave.

"Well, boys, I better head on out and get a room. Gotta paper trail to start…"

Bella stands and stretches her stiff body out, only to let out a soft squeak when she suddenly feels two bodies sandwiching her between them, and four big hands caressing her waist, hips, and ass.

"Where do you think you're going, baby?" Lifting and hooking her right leg tightly around his hip, David grips her thigh as he thrusts himself against her a few times. Letting her feel how hard he's been for her all damn night.

"Holy shit, you both are so big." Bella moans as her ass is pressed against Dwayne's equally hard cock with each and every thrust David gives her.

"All for you, baby…" Dwayne nips softly at her earlobe just as as both his big hands slide under her tank-top. He quickly drags the cups of her lacy bra down, exposing her tits as he rolls her sensitive buds between his talented fingers, making her nipples harden instantly. "…every hard throbbing inch is all yours, Isabella."

"Mmmm…" Bella moans and whimpers when Davids lips are suddenly pressed to hers hotly, invading her mouth with his sinful tongue, just as Dwayne begins to ravish her neck with his mouth, tongue, and teeth. Both her mates making her entire body tingle in pleasure between them.

"Holy shit, I don't want to leave, but…I have to go get a room to start that…Oh fuck…Mmmm…need to start that paper trail." Bella continues to moan as she speaks, David and Dwayne making her damn near forget what she needs to do, as they worship her body. "I'm also in need of a shower, and a warm soft bed for a few hours." She babbles and pants each breath when David pulls his mouth from hers.

"Not without us marking you first, baby." Dwayne growls in her ear…and suddenly without any warning at all, he sinks his fangs into the right side of her neck, while David does the same to the left side.

"Oh God!" Bella suddenly screams out in absolute bliss. White hot pleasure, that's like nothing she has ever felt before, rushes throughout her entire body. Causing a tsunami of instant orgasms to crash over her violently.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Bella's screams get louder and louder while her body tremble wildly between to two sexy vampires as they both start the mating bond between the three.

Low, soft, and damn near constant growls erupt from the two men as they ease their fangs from Bella's neck…"Jesus!" Dwayne gasps as his dick continues to twitch violently from the extremely explosive orgasm that the three of them just shared together. _'It's like I could and still can feel their pleasure just as much as I feel mine own.'_

Both David and Dwayne are suddenly snapped out of their orgasmic haze when they hear their beautifully sinful mate growl a low sexy little growl as she stands between them on her toes, kissing and nipping at Dwayne's lips, then David's. Groaning in pleasure at the taste of her own blood as she cleans it off her mates mouths.

"We'll see you tonight…" David starts but stops at the grin that crosses Bella's lips. "What?"

"I'm getting a room at the Casino Resort. I want you both to meet me there at sun down. Now now get some rest…" Bella pecks them both on the lips once more before pushing them towards the dark cave where Marco and Paul took Laddie. "…because tonight, our fun begins."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Once Bella makes it back to the boardwalk, she quickly makes her way into the five star hotel with a little pep in her step.

"Welcome to the Beachfront Resort and Casino. How may I help you this morning?" The woman behind the front desk says politely then looks up from her computer only to smile condescending at her.

The woman narrows her eyes as she takes in Bella's leather pants, tight band T-shirt, and leather jacket.

Snorting loudly at the judgemental bitch, Bella slams her ID and with that pretty little black card, down on the marble counter. "Your most expensive suite…please."

The woman's eyes widen when she sees the limitless credit card slammed down in front of her. "H…how long will you be staying with us, ma…ma'am?"

"Undecided…" Bella sneers at the bitch, then grins as she continues. "…but for now, a week should be sufficient enough. If I decide to stay longer, I will be sure to let you know."

"Um…our Royalty Skyline Suite is available, but…um…its sleeps twelve people, and it's seven thousand dollars a night." The woman stutters causing Bella to throw her head back and laugh. _'It's people like this bitch that makes feeding on humans so much easier.'_

After a few seconds Bella composes herself and smiles a dangerous smile at the stuttering mess of a woman. "I'll take it."

Bella sighs loudly as she finally walks out of the VIP elevator and straight into her giant suite. "Damn…" She whistles as she takes in the decked out suite.

Walking around for a few minutes to check everything out, Bella finally finds the master suite and drops her bag on the floor then dives head first into the giant bed, passing the fuck out the moment her head hits the pillows.

* * *

**.**

**.**

This after noon Bella decided that she was gonna dress to impress tonight, so she made a trip down to all the fancy shops and bought herself a whole new wardrobe…a wardrobe that she'll not be donating to charity this time.

An hour after sundown, Bella heads down to the lobby after she has deemed herself ready to meet the boys.

"Damn, I look good." Bella smiles at herself as she takes one more look into the mirror, before stepping into the elevator.

The red and black strapless corset top and black leather shorts, pared with the red strappy stilettos that she bought for tonight, will no doubt bring her mates to their knees.

Once on the ground floor, Bella steps out of the elevator and smiles when she see her mates walking into the hotel, looking all kinds of sinful.

Bella begins to walk towards them with a sway in her hips, even though they have yet to notice her. Growling to herself when she sees a couple of, already giggly drunk girls approaching her mates.

"We were about to head up to our suite and have a little party for two…you guys should join us and make it a party of four." One of the soon to be dead skanks tries to purr seductively.

David and Dwayne both ignore the drunk women as they continue to look around for Bella. Causing said vixen to grin and saunter on towards them.

When Bella is directly behind her mates, she reaches out and grabs both their ass' then slides her hands up their backs to their shoulders. The moment David and Dwayne turn to her, Bella steps between them and grins at the two woman trying to hit on her men. "These two belong to me, ladies."

Her grin widens when her mates wrap their arms tightly around her waist and shoulder. "Are you ready to go get _dinner_, baby?" David purrs with his lips against her neck.

Before Bella can respond one of the drunk girls takes a step forward and glares at Bella. "We saw these hotties first, bitch. So bugger off."

Bella suddenly throws her head back and laughs loudly, then smiles sweetly at the soon to be dead woman. She slowly looks up at David through her thick lashes, damn near causing him to bust a nut in his pants from the look in Bella's eyes.

"David, baby." The seductress that is Bella Swan purrs up at her mate. "Remember when you and Dwayne promised me that one day we would invite another woman to our bed?"

'_Holy shit…' _Both Dwayne and David think at the exact same time then grin down at their sexy little vixen.

"Hmmm…" Playing along, David leans down and nibbles on Bella's bare shoulder as he nods his head. "You want them, baby?"

"Yes…" Bella licks her lips and nods her head. "They're both so pretty and smell _so _good."

Both woman standing in front of the three predators smile broadly at Bella, rather than sneering at her like they both were doing moments before.

"Would you ladies like to join us?" Dwayne gives the idiots his pantie dropping smirk as they both just nod stupidly. "Well then, we'll just wait out front for you girls to get your car and you can follow us home."

"Damn baby, you look hot a fuck on that bike in that outfit…but are you sure you'll be able to ride that beast in those come fuck me heals?" David growls in Bella ear as the three lovers sit on their bikes while they wait for the dumb ass chicks to get their car.

"Wouldn't be the first time I rode this bike while wearing stilettos, David." Bella winks at him just as they hear a horn.

Looking over her shoulder, Bella grins when she sees their takeout meal waving at them. "Time for some fun, boys." Bella grins at her mates, tossing her smoke as she kick-starts her bike. Making Dwayne and David both whimper at the sight of their sexy mate handling her bike like a fucking pro.

"Don't burn those sexy toes, Bella!" Dwayne calls out, causing Bella to laugh loudly just before the three of them shoot out of the parking lot.

'_Time to feed your Beast, Bella.'_

* * *

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**Click the review icon, and gimme those thought…please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_(Just a little Blood play)_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Wow! Is it just the three of you that live here?" Blood bag number one smiles at David then over at Dwayne.

"No." Is all Dwayne says, not elaborating as he and David lead Bella into the house with their arms around her possessively, while their meals follow them.

"Where are we going?" The other girl glances at her friend when the trio of hotties lead them down a flight of stairs off the kitchen, and down into a cold dark room. "Could someone turn a light on? I can't see anything."

The three predators in the dark room have no trouble seeing the increasingly frightened girls as they hold each others hand and wildly look around them…never once noticing Bella and Dwayne circling them.

Once the three can actually taste the fear in their dinner, David turns a dim lamp on, then faster than the two human girls can see, he's suddenly standing behind them with Bella and Dwayne.

"Holy fucking shit!" One girl screeches while the other one begins to sob when they both see all the, what looks to be bondage chains and torture devices placed all around the room. "Is that a fucking drain in the floor? What the hell is this place?!"

"Welcome to our dining room…dinner is served, baby." David purrs to Bella loudly causing the human girls to slowly turn and face the two men and one woman that led them here. Only to see both men wrapped around the woman.

Bella smiles at the now trembling women as her mates lavish her neck with their mouths, feeling their faces change against her flesh.

Before the two girls can scream, they suddenly find themselves naked and chained at the wrist by shackles that are bolted and hanging from ceiling.

"Oh God! Please don't hurt us…"

"You should have thought about that before you disrespected our mate." David grins down at Bella as he begins to strip naked, causing Bella to lick her lips at the sight of his god like muscular body.

Bella shivers in pleasure when she turns to see Dwayne already naked and walking towards her with that sexy ass smirk playing on his delicious lips. Though before he reaches her, Bella moans loudly when she feels David untying her corset, then removing it completely. His fingertips lightly drag down her back and around to her waist, making quick work of removing her shorts. Leaving Bella standing there in just her lace cheeky panties, and those red strappy heals.

"Fucking beautiful…" Dwayne moans when his body is finally pressed against Bella's. "How the hell did we get so lucky?"

"Mmmm…" Bella bites her bottom lip as she drags one hand slowly down his chest to his huge hard cock. At the same time, her other hand does the same to David, causing both men to moan out in pleasure. "Oh, I think I'm the lucky one here."

Teasing the fuck out of her gorgeous mates, Bella looks over at the now crying and pleading women…the skanks that had the nerve to touch her men.

Bella suddenly tightens her grip on her mates wildly throbbing cocks, making them both growl and thrust their hips at the same time. "Mmmm…how bout a little blood play, boys?"

"Oh fuck yeah…"

"Please…"

Bella giggles at her mates dumbfounded nods, and pleasurably tortured whimpers.

Giggling at her horny mates, Bella releases her grip on both their hard twitching cocks and then seductively makes her way over to the red head, swaying her naked hips as she goes. Damn near hypnotizing David and Dwayne both with her every move.

"This one didn't touch either of you. So I think we can go a little easier on her…" Bella drags her finger down between the woman's tits, all the way to her right hip.

"Please don't hurt me…" The woman cries harder.

"Shhhh…" Bella shushes the woman as she places her finger to her lips. Turning back to her mates, Bella holds her hand out to David as she takes the woman's right hand, slicing her wrist with her nail, and then offering it out to him. "Feed, baby."

Damn near in a trance, David flashes over quickly, taking his teeth to the screaming woman's wrist, while Bella repeats the process with the woman's left wrist, offering it to Dwayne.

'_I'm in love already." _David thinks to Dwayne as he eyes their mate while they both feed.

Dwayne groans and nods his head in agreement just as he begins to smell Bella's arousal as she watches them drain the girl dry.

"Fuck that was so hot!" Bella moans loudly just as the red head's heartbeat goes silent, and her boys are now stalking towards her with blood coating their lips, and chins. And in David's case, a small trail slowly making it's way down to his broad and very muscular chest.

Bella licks her lips as she grips the back of David's neck and then drags her tongue up the trail of blood, all the way to his oh so lickable mouth. "Mmmm…" She moans loudly as she kisses him hard before biting his bottom lip to get a taste of his sweet blood. "God, David, you taste so fucking good."

Before he can tackle her to the floor and fuck the hell out of her, Bella turns in his arms. Pressing her bare ass against his steel rod as she reaches out, and grabs the back of Dwayne's neck, pulling him against her, smashing her mouth against his.

David grips Bella's hips tightly as rips her panties from her body. He quickly positions his dick between her milky thighs, rubbing himself against her slick pussy, making her moan against Dwayne's lips as they continue to kiss and bite at each others mouths violently.

"Fuck yeah…" Bella suddenly gasps as she rips her mouth from Dwayne's, panting each breath with her head laid back against David's chest. "Oh yeah…I'm definitely the lucky one here."

Suddenly Bella squeals when David lifts her into his arms and lays her on a huge and very sturdy looking leather table.

David licks his lips and leans over Bella as he trails his hands all over her beautiful naked body. "Damn, baby. You are so fucking beautiful."

Moaning every word while dragging his hands down her long soft legs, all the way to her sexy little feet. Regretfully, David begins to remove Bella's sexy heals with care, so they aren't ruined by the blood they're about to bathe in.

…Yeah, David and Dwayne both really like these heals on her.

'_Good thinking, man.' _Dwayne grins down at David as he situates their now gagged bloodbag into the draining cage that he and David built a few years ago. Inserting each tiny needle into the girls vein's carefully so she doesn't drain out too quickly.

"We'll join you in just a second, baby…so don't you dare fucking move from this spot." Bella grins up at David as he says this.

"Yes, sir." Nodding her head and slowly closing her eyes, Bella grips the metal bar above her head as she bends her knees and spreads her thighs wide open…tempting her extremely aroused mates.

"Fucking beautiful…" David groans before flying up to the ceiling to help Dwayne get everything ready so they can hurry up and start their fun.

Suddenly Bella can smell more spilled blood…she can also feel a few warm drops land on her tits, and the bitch's screams are muffled now.

Opening her eyes, Bella grins when she see's the blonde skank hanging high above her in some sort of cage like contraption that has hundreds of needles protruding from it. The needles are strategically injected into the girls veins and there are several clear tubes hanging from beneath it so that the blood will rain down on them.

"Holy fucking shit!" Bella laughs as she looks at her men climbing onto the table on either side of her. "This is awesome…"

"Mmmm…Glad you like it baby." David pulls Bella up and into his lap to straddle his hips. He slowly lifts his hand to his own throat, and drags his sharp claw across his flesh. "Before we start, you need to drink more of our blood to start the change…"

Bella takes David's hand away from his now bloody neck and laces her fingers through his soft hair. "Mmmm…yummy treat for me." Bella moans as she gently pulls his head to the side and quickly attaches her mouth to his throat, sucking deeply while groaning at the taste of him.

Dwayne quickly kneels behind Bella, grabbing her hips and moving them against David's erection hard and fast, making them both moan and cum violently.

Once his wound has healed, David lifts Bella off him and kneels behind her as he positions her on Dwayne's lap so that her soaking wet pussy is pressed deliciously against Dwayne's long hard cock.

"Damn baby, you're so fucking wet for us." Dwayne hisses out with his head tilted back.

With one hand gripping Bella's hips and moving her hard against Dwayne's steel cock, David drags his hand up Dwayne's chest, his claws growing sharp the closer they get to his throat.

"Fuck…" Bella moans as she watches David slide his hand up Dwayne's sexy chest, then digs his claw into the side of his throat, causing Dwayne to growl and buck his hips up into Bella's hard. "Jesus, you guys are so fucking hot."

"Drink, baby." David whispers into her ear as he grips her hips with both hands and moves her faster and harder against Dwayne's hard throbbing cock.

Bella wastes no time at all as she surges forward and attacks Dwayne's bloody neck, sucking harder and harder as David controls her hips with a force and speed that has Bella and Dwayne both cumming violently against each other.

Gasping from their shared pleasure, Bella slowly pulls her face from Dwayne's neck…her mouth and chin a bloodied and beautiful mess.

"Perfect...now let's really play, baby." David gives them both a wicked grin as he lays back in the middle of the table. His delicious cock standing tall, hard and ready to play.

Dwayne suddenly stands on the end of the table, holding his hand out for Bella, to help her to her feet. Standing at David's feet, Bella can feel her body throbbing, tingling, and dripping with need at the sight of his muscular body stretched out with his arms behind his head. His huge hard dick, standing at attention…ready to spear her wet pussy good and hard.

Movement catching her eye, causes Bella to look up just in time to see Dwayne push a lever of sorts to the right. Bella licks her lips and whimpers in need when she sees a good amount of blood begin to dribble out of the tubes and land on Davids body.

"Come feed, baby." David growls then quickly holds his arms out to catch Bella when she throws herself on him.

Bella growls loudly, feeling nothing but absolute pleasure as she begins to lick down David's chest and stomach. _'I don't want to feed any other way from now on…'_

David and Dwayne both grin at each other when their mate's thoughts begins to slightly come though their connection.

"That's it Bella, feed…" David moans at the feel of Bella's soft tongue against his skin. Hissing every now and then when her new fangs join the pleasurable mix as she moves down his body.

Looking up at him through her long lashes, Bella gives David a naughty little grin as she moves further down his bloodied body and takes her tongue to his huge throbbing dick. Sucking, licking, and yes…oh fuck yes, biting. Making David forget his own name and damn near black out from the feel of her literally swallowing his most cock.

"Holy shit, baby…Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" David growls and grips Bella's hair tightly, exploding violently down her throat just as her nose presses against his flesh right above his dick. "That's it, beautiful…let's see if you can take it all."

Every muscle in David's body is tense and twitching as he can feel Bella's tight little throat around most of his monster cock. "Mmmm…" Moaning around him, Bella's nose presses harder and harder against his pubic bone as she tries swallow more of him.

No longer able to control himself, David gently pulls her off his cock, whimpering and breathing heavily as he slides from her throat. "Goddamn baby! Once we get you good and clean…you're seriously gonna get fucked good and hard."

Growling hungrily, David he lifts Bella to straddle him, so he and Dwayne both can lick and suck the blood from her sexy little body.

Once their little mate has been thoroughly licked clean, David drags his hand between him and Bella as she lifts her ass up slightly, so he can grab the base of his dick and line himself up to her warm wet pussy.

Moaning loudly, Bella slowly skewers herself on David massive steel cock. Just as he's bottoms out deep inside her, David reaches behind her and grips her hair tightly, pulling her head back so he can attack her breast and neck while she rides him. "Holy shit!…your are so fucking tight."

Crashing his back against the table again and pulling Bella down with him, David holds her hips still as he lifts his ass up and down, hard and fast. Making Bella scream his name as he rapidly thrusts into her over and over, holding her against him as he fucks the hell out of her.

Watching his mates fuck each other, Dwayne quickly tosses the bottle of lube on the table, and begins to stroke his slick dick as he straddles David's legs behind Bella. For a moment or two Dwayne keeps his eyes trained on where the two are connected as if in a trance, watching with rapt attention as David's huge slick cock madly piston in and out of Bella's gushing wet pussy.

Deciding he's had enough of just watching, Dwayne leans over Bella's back as he glides his hand up her thighs to her ass cheek. Gripping and spreading Bella's firm flesh wide open as he groans and nips at her ear.

"Relax your body for me, baby." Dwayne whispers against Bella's ear as his dick pushes and probes, more and more into her tight little ass with each hard thrust David continues to give her. "Mmmm…that's it, baby. Just keep this beautiful body relaxed, so David and I can take you to the stars, together...Mmmm, yeah. That's it, Bella. Just open up and feel us…we'll take care of you real good."

With those moaned words and as David slows his thrusts, Dwayne slowly eases his slick throbbing cock all the way into Bella's tight little ass, causing all three of them to groan and shutter in pleasure.

'_Home…' _The three lovers think together when David and Dwayne have themselves completely sheath deep inside Bella.

After adjusting to the feel of being so fucking full, Bella nods her head and tries to swivel her hips, to let her mates know that she's ready.

"FUCK YES!" Bella screams out in blinding pleasure, then quickly braces her hands against David's muscular chest, just as they both grip her hips tightly, together.

Their fingers laced against her skin as they both begin pushing and pulling at her hips, moving her between them just right, so they can thrust into her together.

"More…" Soon Bella is begging and pleading for them to move faster and harder. "…please…Oh fuck yeah! Don't stop!" She screams as they both snap their hips at the same time, and begin to fuck her real good.

All to soon Bella is exploding into a million pieces and screaming out in white hot pleasure, while her mates growl and whimper as she milks them both into one hell of a completion.

Suddenly Bella's earth shattering orgasm hits her even harder when both David and Dwayne sink their fangs into the sides of her neck at the exact same time.

Bella screams again and again, thrashing between her mates when they start fucking her even harder than before throughout their shared release…if that is even at all possible at this point.

The moment David and Dwayne release her neck she lean down with a wild growl and bites the ever-loving fuck out of David's neck. And once she feels completely connected to him, she turns and attacks Dwayne, tackling him to the table and sinking her teeth into his neck.

"Hope you're ready for round two, Bella." David growls from behind her as she licks Dwayne's wound closed.

Gasping and moaning when she feels David lift her ass up while spreading her thighs apart, he quickly positions himself against her pussy, but doesn't thrust into her just yet.

Looking down at Dwayne beneath her when she feels him press himself against her pussy as well. "Hold on tight Bella, because we're about to take you on one hell of a ride, woman."

With that being her only warning, both her sinful sexy mates thrust their huge slick cocks into her tight wet core together, causing her to scream out in so much pleasure as they stretch and fuck her as one.

'_Oh yeah, Bella…girl, you are definitely the lucky one…'_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gimme all your thoughts on this crazy chapter…please.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_(Sleep All Day…)_

_**Chapter Five**_

When David, Bella, and Dwayne woke the next night, they immediately got started on cleaning the dining/playroom. Once that task was done, David flew a few miles out over the ocean, to drop the two dead bodies into shark infested waters.

While David fed his pets, Dwayne and Bella drove their meals car out to their man cave, where Marco, Paul, and Laddie were waiting. While Bella entertained Laddie inside the cave, the thee men quickly got to work on dismantling the small Ford Focus. They then flew out over the ocean, dropping the pieces a few miles out.

They all loved living in Santa Carla, so they made damn sure all their victims and their belonging were properly disposed of.

"Laddie, are you gonna go on ahead to the Boardwalk with Paul and Marco? Or you gonna go back to the house with me and Bella?" Bella and Laddie both look up from the video game they'd been playing for the past thirty minutes, at the sound of Dwayne's voice.

They both smile brightly at the man as he, Marco and Paul step into the cave.

"I want to go with Marco and Paul…if it's alright?" Laddie leans over and turns his game off.

"Alright, bud. Just behave yourself, and you are not to leave their sight." Dwayne tells him sternly, as he lefts both Bella and Laddie to their feet. "We'll, meet you guys there in an hour or so."

"Yes sir, I promise." Laddie smiles when Bella leans down and kisses his cheek, just before he rushes out of the cave with Paul and Marco right behind him.

"Later guys!" Paul yells out, while Marco only grins and waves before they disappear into the dark tunnel leading out of the cave, leaving Bella and Dwayne alone.

"Come on, babe…lets head on over to the house so David and I can make sure you are good and clean." Dwayne lifts Bella into his arms, kissing her softly as she wraps her long legs around his hips.

It doesn't take them long to reach the beach house, and the moment they step inside, Dwayne quickly strips them both.

"How bout we go play a little more before we head out…" Not waiting for her to respond, Dwayne lifts Bella back into his arms, kissing the fuck out of her as he carries her to their bathroom…

…where David is already in the gigantic shower, naked and ready for them.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Well shit…" Bella tosses her towel in the hamper, looking over at her mates with her hands on her naked hips. "…one of you are gonna have to fly over to my hotel room and get me something to…"

She stops and raises her brow at David when he grins at her as he open the closet door and lifts one of her five suitcases that she bought when she went shopping yesterday. "Way ahead of you, baby. Just didn't have time to unpack anything."

"So I take it you guys aren't gonna let me enjoy my awesome suite?" Bella walks over to David, swaying her hips for him.

"Oh we'll enjoy the suite anytime you want during the night, but there isn't any protection from the sun there, babe." David leans down and kisses her pouting lips softly. "You'll get use to the nightlife after a while, and it will all become second nature to. I promise…"

"So I'm already like you guys then?" Bella grabs an outfit and starts getting ready. "I don't feel any different."

"No…" Dwayne shakes his head as he pulls his jeans up his toned legs. "…even though you fed from that girl, you didn't actually bite her or kill her. You'll need to drain someone by yourself to turn into one of us…"

"You stay like Laddie, until you make your first kill." David winks at Bella then growls hungrily at the sight of her in those tight as fuck, ripped jeans, pared with a faded loose band T-shirt that has been ripped so that her belly is on full display. Her delicious hard as fuck nipples are pointing right at him, due to the fact that she isn't wearing a bra.

"But I had to drink blood for over a year now…ever since this venom made it's final change in me." Bella looks to David then over at Dwayne in confusion.

"Sorry baby…" David chuckles as he stands and motions for Bella to sit down at the vanity. He grabs her hair brush from her hands and begins to brush her hair gently. "…the first kill _after_ drinking our blood is when a half vampire turns full vampire…and since you've already had plenty of mine and Dwayne's blood, tonight, you'll be more like us with only a hint of cold one left in you…"

"...when you make your first kill." Dwayne finishes David's explanation as he leans over and presses a demanding kiss to Bella's lips.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Took you fuckers long enough!" Paul grins knowingly at Bella just as David drops the kickstand to his bike and turn the engine off. "Where's your bike Bells?"

"Decided to be lazy tonight and let mates chauffeur me around." Bella grins then squeals when Dwayne lifts her off Davids bike. "Where are Laddie and Marco?"

Before Paul can take the joint out of his mouth and answer her question, Laddie and Marco break through the crowd and quickly make their way over to them, with Laddie holding a black box that's tied beautifully with a red ribbon around it.

"Whatcha got there, buddy?" Bella smiles down at him as he stops right in front of her.

"Happy birthday…well no, your birthday was yesterday…so happy late birthday, Bella." He grins as he holds the gift out to her with the biggest dimpled smile on his adorable little face.

"How did you know my birthday was yesterday?" Bella smiles at the adorable little boy. "…and you didn't have to get me a gift, hun."

"I have my ways." Laddie shrugs as he gives her the cutest and cheekiest little smirk she has ever seen. "…and we know that we didn't have to get you anything. We wanted to get you this, because you're important to all of us and we love you, mom."

Sucking in a sharp breath, Bella looks over at Dwayne, then at David, then quickly back down at Laddie with tears in her eyes. Dropping to one knee, Bella wraps her arms around Laddie, hugging him tightly.

"Mom?" Bella questions as she pulls back a bit to look at the cutest kid on earth.

"I didn't mean…I'm sorry, I…" Laddie starts trying to back peddle, but Bella stops him as she squeezes him tightly with another bear hug.

"I feel the same way, Kiddo…" Bella places a soft kiss to Laddies cheek. "…and I promise to be the most awesome mother ever."

"Good job little dude…" Paul laughs as he ruffles Laddies hair. "…you got you a MILF for mom! Hey Bells, I need a mommy too."

"No…" Bella laughs when David and Dwayne both slap the back of Paul's head for his comment. "…what you need is a Parole officer." They all laugh loudly at Bella's joke towards their pothead brother.

"Open it, mom." Bella smiles down at her new son as she takes the gift and neatly unwraps it.

"Oh, honey…" Bella gasps as a small lump forms in her throat when she sees what he got her. "…I love it…It's absolutely perfect. Thank you, baby."

Dwayne grins as he takes the box from her hands so she can slip into her new leather jacket with a huge gorgeous smile on her perfect lips.

"Alright, guys." David wraps his arm around Bella's wait and presses a sweet kiss to her temple, just as Dwayne wraps his arm around her shoulder while pressing a kiss to her cheek. "What do you say we give Bella here a proper tour of the Boardwalk?"

"YES!" Laddie yells out in excitement, jumping in Bella's arms. "Can we go on the roller coaster first, mom?! Please?!"

Nodding her head, Bella situated Laddie on her hip as they all head off to have some fun as a family.

Bella smiles as she looks around at her new awesome family, deciding right then and there that no one would ever take any them away from her…

…and if anyone ever tried, then lord have mercy on that poor bastards soul.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The more thoughts you give… the more chapters I give.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_(...Party all night)_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Remember what we told you baby." David whispers in Bella's ear as they watch the surfers dance and get drunk around the fire. "Trust your instincts, and if you don't want to be covered in blood, bite gently."_

_After the guys and laddie gave Bella the tour of the boardwalk David decided that it was time for Bella to feed and become one of them. So while Marco and Paul took Laddie back to the house, David and Dwayne took Bella to feed for the first time._

"_Whenever you're ready, baby?" Dwayne slaps Bella's ass to get her moving._

_Bella grins to herself as she silently moves towards the drunk idiots with her mates trailing behind her in the shadows._

"_Look what we have here guys!" One of the surfers calls out as he spots Bella walking towards them. "Come to party with us, sweetheart? We'll show you a great time, baby."_

"_Oh…" Bella sways her hips as she approaches the idiot. "…I know you will." She grins as she suddenly grabs the guy by the collar and pulls him towards her. "You have just what I need, sugar." With that Bella leans in and vamps out as she bites him directly on his juggler vein._

_Groaning at the taste of the guys blood as it hits her tongue, and only slightly aware of the screams around her as her mates begin to attack the other idiots._

_Bella opens her eyes and watches her mates as they rip into their prey viciously._

_Once the guy has nothing left for her, Bella drops him to the ground and smiles at her mates as she moves toward them, panting each breath._

"_One more, baby..." David drops his kill and suddenly vanishes for a split second then reappears with and crying man in his clutches. "Feed with us."_

_David leans down and bites the right side of the guys neck while Dwayne does the same to the left side. Bella grins as she leans in and bites the front of the guys neck, feeding with her gorgeous mates. The three lovers drop the dead body when he's completely drained._

"_Goddamn, you two are the sexiest men I have ever laid eyes on." Bella moans as both Dwayne and David begin licking her clean. Once Bella is Blood free, her and David turn to Dwayne and grin. "You're a messy eater, baby." Bella purr's as David leans in and drags his tongue up the side of Dwayne's neck, making sure to get every last drop of blood. When he reaches Dwayne's mouth he surges forward and kisses the fuck out of David while Bella watches with pure lust in her eyes._

_Bella thought it was the hottest thing she has ever heard, when David told her that he and Dwayne had been lover since they met._

"_I want you both right here and right now." Bella growls as she pulls her jacket and shirt off then removes her jeans, leaving her naked as the day she was born._

_David licks his lips as he removes his jacket and lays it on the ground then proceeds to strip Dwayne, then himself. _

_David lays down on his Jacket and guides Bella to straddle his hips as Dwayne moves in behind her, straddling Davids legs._

"_We don't have any lube…" Bella shakes her head cutting David off mid sentence._

"_We don't need the lube because I want you both in my pussy now." Bella groans as David grins and lifts her up so that he can position himself at her entrance just as Dwayne does the same from behind her._

"_That's it….Mmmm." Bella moans as her mates enter her body together slowly so not to hurt her._

_The three lovers quickly build a strong and fast rhythm, moving as one as they make love right there on the beach._

"_Oh fuck…you both feel incredible." Bella moans and swivels her hips as she digs her claws into David's chest._

_As the three lovers approach their climax together, their moans and cries of pleasure get louder and louder._

"_Holy shit! I love you both!" David yells out as they all climax together, biting into one another causing their shared release to hit harder and stronger._

"_And we love you too, baby." Bella purrs as she kisses both her guys._

_Once the three lovers were cleaned up and dressed they made sure to dispose of all the dead bodies before they made their way home completely and utterly satisfied._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

It's been two days since the night Laddie declared Bella his new mother, and as Bella climbs out of bed naked as the day she was born, she has to wonder if tonight will be the night that the Cullen's will finally show up and try to take her away from her new family.

The newly turned Vampire is also wondering where the hell her mates are.

'_Ooh…I hear the shower running, Bells.' _The voice inside her head coos as Bella walks over to their open bathroom door.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, Bella can feel her body heating up instantly at the sight of David running his big strong hands all over his sexy muscles, washing that god like body that Bella spent hours getting very…very dirty before they went to bed for the day.

"Are you just gonna stand there and watch or are you gonna join me, darlin'?" David growls playfully when he notices Bella standing in the doorway, breathing heavily and licking her lips as she watches him shower.

Bella grins at her mate as he drags his hand slowly down his chest. "Is that all for me, David?" Bella sways her hips as she walks towards their big open shower, watching his hand grip his monster cock.

Faster than she can blink, David suddenly has her in the shower pressed between the tiled wall, and his slick hard body. "Always for you, beautiful…always"

"David…" Bella growls and wiggles her hips when he starts to tease her opening with the head of his already throbbing cock.

Grinning at his frustrated little mate, David lifts her off the floor and grips both her legs behind her knees, then spreads her thighs wide open into a split, pinning her bent knees to the wall before spearing her completely with his huge pulsing cock.

"Perfectly. Fucking. Limber. Mmmm…" David punctuates each word with a hard deep thrust.

"Ahhh…fuck…David!" Bella screams when David snaps his hips forward really hard, over and over again, fucking the hell out of her.

All too soon they both feel their bodies tighten and coil in their combined release.

"That's it, Bella…let it go." David growls through gritted teeth just as he pushes as far inside her as he can get, and stills right before he begins to cum so hard, twitching and pulsing violently deep inside Bella. "Oh fuck, baby!"

Breathing heavily David eases himself from his mate and lowers her slowly to her feet. Placing his forehead to hers David caresses her cheek softly. "God, baby…how did we ever live without you in our lives?"

Bella smiles as she stands on her toes and presses her lips to his. "I'd imagine you guys weren't really living until I got here." She jokes.

"That is true, you beautiful woman." David agrees with her as he kisses her one last time before he begins to wash her body.

Once they were out of the shower and dressed the two lovers make their way down the stairs, smiling when they see Dwayne entertaining Laddie by playing video games with him.

"Can we go to the boardwalk later?" Laddie asks Bella because he knows he can get whatever he wants from her.

"Sure we can, kiddo." Bella smiles before David or Dwayne could tell him no. "We can all go right after you feed." Bella motions for him to follow her as she moves towards the kitchen to get Laddie a blood bag.

After heating it slightly Bella pours the blood into a cup then hands Laddie his meal for tonight.

"You gotta drink it all, Laddie." Dwayne messes Laddies hair up as he passes him on his way to Bella. "You may be able to fool Paul, but that's not hard to do most of the time. You can't fool me kid. You have to drink every bit of it."

"Ugh…fine." Laddie makes a face before pinching his nose closed as he bring the cup to his lips.

As a halfling child Laddie doesn't really have a taste for blood yet, and he won't until he's older. His body is really the only thing craving the blood.

Bella opens her mouth to say something, but shuts it when there's a knock on the front door. "I got it!" Paul yells out as he heads towards the door.

"Uh…who the hell are you?"

"Hi there, my name is Peter Whitlock and this here is my wife Charlotte. Is Bella here?"

Bella looks to her mates then makes a move towards the front door. "Laddie stay here and finish your meal." She tells the boy sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Laddie grumbles to himself after the adults leave the kitchen.

Bella rolls her eyes at her mates when they sandwich her between them as they all head towards their guest.

"Who are you and how the hell do you know my name?" Bella eyes the cold ones as she pulls Paul away from the door so she can get a better look at these people.

"My brother Jasper sent us…"

"Wait…" Bella holds her hand up. "…you are that Peter?"

"The one and only ma'am. Jasper sent me here to let you know that he has your back, but he's gotta keep his cover with the Cullen's until the last second. By then, the Cullen's won't know what hit'em when he moves to protects you from them…though I don't think you need anymore protectors, not with the ones you got now. You really know how to pick strong allies, Ms. Bella."

"My mates, Dwayne and David…" Bella points to her two mates. She then points to her two brothers. "My brothers, Paul and Marco…" She takes the few steps into the dark dinning room doorway and pulls Laddie from his hiding place. "…and this is my son, Laddie."

"It's nice to meet you all…"

"So when will the Cullen's get here?" Bella asks as she motions the two cold one's into the house.

"Sometime in the next hour or so." Peter smiles at Bella just as Charlotte nods to him. "Ms. Bella, Char and I would like to fight in your corner as well…if you'll allow us to?"

"Hmmm…" Bella grins as she runs her hands through Laddies soft hair. "…won't be much of a fight, now will it?"

"Not really, no." Peter grins at her before the room becomes silent.

Though Paul being Paul, he has to break that silence by being an idiot. "So Peter…" He grins as he stares at Charlotte's tits. "Your wife is hot…hey!" Paul cries out when he receives three slaps to the back of his head from his brothers. "It was a complement, you assholes!"

Peter and Charlotte both just laugh at the big doofus as he pouts to Bella.

"Don't look at me buddy. If your brothers hadn't of slapped you, I would have. That was just rude, and you know it." Bella laughs then looks down at Laddie then back up at David in a sudden panic.

Reading her mind Dwayne wraps his arms around her waist and holds her against his body. "He'll be just fine baby. We'll lead the Cullen's to the cliffs by the cave, and while we're taking care of business, Laddie will be in his room here playing video games."

"I'll stay with him if you'll allow me to, Bella." Charlotte smiles warmly at Bella and then down at Laddie. "If I know the Cullen's, especially Rosalie, they'll try to _save_ Laddie as well if they see him. One or more will try to get passed you guys to get to him while you're distracted."

"She's right, Bella." Peter taps his temple and smile a genuine smile. "I have the gift of intuition and I just know that at some point, one will sneak past us and they'll end up hurting Laddie as he tries to defend himself."

Bella only stares between the two Cold Ones as she weighs her options. She looks to both her mates just as she hears David in her mind.

"_Do you think we can trust them?" _David looks down at Bella in question.

"_I don't know. I do trust that Jasper is helping me and has been since I met him." _Bella sighs as she turns to Dwayne. _"I've only ever seen pictures and heard stories of Peter and Charlotte. I don't know what to do, Dwayne. David. I don't sense anything bad from them."_

Before Dwayne can respond Peter moves to stand right in front of Bella. "Answer the phone, Bells." He grins as he places his Iphone in her hands.

Just as she opens her mouth to ask him why, the phone begins to ring loudly. Bella looks to the phone and then back at Peter with a knowing grin. "The Major…" Shaking her head Bella answers the call.

"Bella…" They all hear Jasper's southern drawl. "…How have you been darlin?"

"Now Jasper I know that you didn't go through all this trouble just to ask how I've been." Bella grins to herself. "I've been great, by the way."

"Oh darlin, I've miss that witty attitude of yours…" Jasper sighs into the phone. "…but you're right, I didn't call to chit chat…Listen, Bells, I know its hard, but I need you to trust Peter and Charlotte. They won't let you down…you have my word."

"Alright Jasper. I'll trust Charlotte and Peter, but if anything happens to my son, I'm coming for you." Bella growls into the phone.

"Char will protect him with her life, I promise." Jasper tells her seriously.

"Okay…" Bella sighs. "Lets go to the boardwalk to meet the Cullen's then we'll lead them to the cave."

"Alright darlin. I'll see you guys in about an hour or so." Jasper tells her then ends the call.

Bella hands Peter his phone then turns to Charlotte. "Please don't let me down here."

"I won't sugar. I promise." Char smiles at Bella then down at Laddie. "I hear you like video games little man. Want to teach me how to play one of those games?"

Laddie looks up at Bella then back at Charlotte when his mother nods her head. "Yeah sure, I can teach you."

Bela smiles at her son as he takes Charlotte's hand and leads her to his room.

"Alright let head to the boardwalk and get this shit over with."

* * *

_**So…any thoughts on how this showdown should go?**_

_**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I've been a little busy with life and all that jazz.**_


End file.
